


The Shack

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Weird Shit, beta, im trash, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill is forced to go along with his boyfriend to their great uncles house to spend the summer together like they do every year, but complications come up and split the family.Always room for improvement, comment your opinion, (it encourages writers to continue!)





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys, are you finished packing?" Mable yelled, pacing through the house while putting up her hair, her stressful scent spread through the small apartment. Bill sat up slowly, pulling on Dippers shirt for him to follow. "Come on Pine Tree," he said groggily. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he looked up at the over energized beta. He pondered to himself about how she could have so much energy and almost never sleep. Mable walks into their room and stands by the doorway. "Guys, we leave in twenty minutes. Dipper! Wake up!" She walks up to him while Bill gives her a look. "We have twenty minutes, let him sleep a little." He whisper yelled. Mable ignored him and gave a little shove to her brother. He stirred and made an incoherent protest, while pulling the blanket over his face. Mable scoffed. "Dipper, we're leaving soon, get in the shower." She said, pulling the blanket back down. Dipper grumbled before getting up, shoving the blanket off and shuffling out of bed. He picked some clean clothes out of his dresser and walked into the bathroom, Bill followed. "I think being a little late for once wouldn't kill her," Bill chuckled, holding Dippers clean clothes while he lazily undressed. "Yeah," he said sleepily, tossing his clothes into the hamper. Bill turned on the water while Dipper grabbed his shampoo and body wash, along with putting his deodorant out on the counter and getting his toothbrush ready. This was a regular routine for them, and it made life easier for when they'd get out of the shower. Dipper opened the curtains to the shower and hopped in, closing, then reaching for the shampoo. Bill obliged and handed him his shower-ly needs. Bill left the small steaming room to grab his clothes, then retreating back to their shared bathroom. He did his routine as well, taking off his pajamas and dirty underwear, putting on deodorant, brushing this fluffy hair, and brushing his teeth. As well as gradually putting on clothes. Soon Dipper exited the shower and did the same, not without a little kiss here and there. Before they knew it, Mable would knocking on the door, informing them that they had five minutes before they left.  
"Do we really have to go to your great uncles? They honestly don't like me," Bill chuckled as he watched Dipper look at him. "Well, maybe if you hadn't tried to destroy the world, and not be an extremely dangerous demon, maybe they would like you a bit more." Dipper bit back, jokingly of course. Bill rolled his eyes. "For your information, I only did that once, and if that didn't happen, then you wouldn't have met the best boyfriend ever." He proclaimed, smirking down on Dipper. "Tell that to Tom, I'm sure you two could figure out who really deserves that name." And with that Dipper left the bathroom, leaving a flustered Bill alone. The alpha had to admit, Dipper knows his stuff, and when he had the advantage or the opportunity to use his knowledge, he'd never pass.  
The three left their two bedroom apartment behind as they drove away towards Gravity Falls. It was an hour drive, but no one seemed to mind. They enjoyed the quiet. It wasn't awkward either, just peaceful. Mable drove and had her earbuds in, listening to one of her older songs while Dipper and Bill sat in the back, holding hands. Dipper leaning on Bill while looking out his window. Bill looking out his own, with the occasional glance at Dipper. The soft hum of the car, the light breathing, and the warm summer sun was enough to let Bill drift off. But the recurring thought about Stanford bothered him. He wasn't mad at Stanford, he had no right to be. He destroyed a lot back when he was power driven, and caused plenty of mayhem. When the towns folk first found out that he was dating one of the saviors, they were outraged. Outraged at Dipper for letting this monster back into their town. Outraged at Stanford for allowing his confused and innocent boy to be tempted by this demon. But that wasn't true at all. Dipper has grown over the past ten years, he's healed. He's learned to love the beast and to help him become one in society. Yes, they have their up and downs, but who doesn't? Even though not everyone is dating an overly powered demon that caused a lot of trouble back in the day, but their relationship isn't as different as the next in that kind of sense.  
The familiar smells of sap and pine needles soon awoke Bill. Freshly cut wood and grass never seemed to get old. The smell of newly fallen rain was also one of the many traits that the town was known for. Everything seemed calming. It'd be nicer if everyone never knew about Bill and his past with the town. Soon houses would pop up, stores and other buildings would make themselves known. Then, they'd arrive at the Shack. Bill felt conflicted with either trying to make himself as small as possible, or staying strong and acting like he would around Dipper and Mable. The car slowed to a stop and Mable excitedly jumped out, running up to hug her great uncle, or Gruncle Stan. They laughed and caught up while he and Dipper filed out of the car. "Nice to be back isn't it?" Dipper smiled, looking around the place. Kids were running in and out of the Mystery Shack, playing with little toys or eating some candy. Bill hummed and popped the trunk, grabbing his stuff and Dippers, then handing it to his mate. He heard footsteps coming towards them. "Welcome back Dipper! Great to see you again!" Ford laughed and pulled his great nephew in for a hug. "Nice to see you too," Dipper chuckled. Bill finished unpacking everyone's suitcases and bags, closed the trunk, and started dragging his luggage into the building where they'd be staying. No one said hello to him, as he expected.


	2. Bunks

The sun was setting as Bill and Dipper made their way to the roof, following the route that Wendy set for them all those years ago. Dipper sat in Bill's lap as he ranted about how Wendy's old gang had left and graduated college. And about how they haven't seen each other in two years. Bill hummed in response, he liked listing to Dipper's experiences, especially his teen years when Bill wasn't around. Though Mable was the best at those because she often told the whole story about how Dipper would shave his newly grown beards and often mess up. And how bad his voice would crack when he got excited.   
"Dinner!" Bellowed Gruncle Stan, even though the time read nine o'clock. The two made their way downstairs and sat at the dinner table. They were served pancakes with bacon, each customized to somewhat resemble their face. It was cute in Bill's opinion. He thanked the Stans and started eating.   
Relaxing was next on their list. They formed a little nest on the floor so their was more room for everyone. Gruncle Stan got his recliner while they had a couch installed where Mable and Stanford sat. Bill and Dipper got the floor, but weren't allowed to cuddle despite their protests. They watched some of their childhood favorites, like Duck-tective. Bill played around on his phone and explored IFunny for a while. Before they knew it, Ford was edging for them to sleep in the attic. When the pair arrived they were surprised to see the room clean. Not a trace of bugs or spider webs at all. "Which bed do you want?" Dipper asked, pointing out the overly feminine bed and a more masculine bed. "Doesn't matter to me," Bill sighed, hoping he'd at least be able to sleep next to Dipper. "We could actually take to mattresses off and put them together," Dipper explained, looking at Bill for his opinion. "Sure," he shrugged and got to work pulling the mattresses off and placing them side by side on the floor. When they finished they both crawled into bed and pulled up the covers. Bill pulled Dipper to lay against his chest, kissed the top of his head and bid him a good night. Dipper hummed in response, then leaned up to kiss his lips. They fell asleep soon after.  
Morning came quickly, especially when Gruncle Stan came up the stairs banging two pots together to wake up the pair. Bill sat right up, startled and frustrated that he had to wake up to that instead up his phone's alarm. And having to wake up at the crack of dawn.   
Bill and Dipper did their morning routine, including a shower together. Sleepy kisses and slowly dreading to get ready this early. But, when they got ready and headed downstairs, they couldn't find anyone. They looked outside, and still no one. "Maybe their at the shop?" Dipper questioned. They made their way to the shop and found the others their, Mable drinking a colorful slushee. Ford and Gruncle Stan joking. They quieted down when the pair walked into the room. "Morning Dipper and Bill!" Mable greeted. The older men nodded at them in acknowledgment. Mable offered them a slushee, and handed them a muffin for breakfast. Everyone was in a good mood before the shop opened, and when it did, Bill knew it was his cue to leave. Dipper and Bill made their way around town, not really being noticed by the public. Most of the people who were there when Bill overpowered either moved away to start their own life, or are too old to really remember what happened. There are still stories, more like legends now. People either forgot some small details of what happened, or changed them to exaggerate the truth. Either way, the stories were becoming farther and farther from the real one.   
They made their way to the beach, hand in hand and chatting about the views the town had. The mountains, old styled buildings. They walked past the old Big Gunz Laser Tag building. Closed down now, but Dipper had some stories about the place. Like how they celebrated Soos's birthday here and got dragged into an other dimensions and fought some guy. Then got a wish from Time Baby, whom Bill killed. They soon made it to the shore, dipping their feet in and laughing about he cold. They walked through the sand, explored the rocks, walked the dock, and rented a small boat to explore the waters. Dipper explained about the island and the "Lake Monster" that lived there, but turned out to be an electronic beast. But it was pretty convincing. They joked and talked about anything that came to mind until they ran out of ideas and settled down. They put their hands in the water, cuddled, took funny pictures and eventually want swimming. The two stayed at the beach for hours until they got hungry and left the calming waters to head to the old dinner Lazy Susan used to own. They ordered lunch and waited patiently for their food to come. They checked social media and talked about how the building used to look. The place was renovated and looked clean and brand new. When their food arrived they ate quietly, taking in everything. The check came, tipped the waitress, and left. They walked around town and settled on just exploring. Dipper explained the old buildings and what they used to be. "A lot happens in ten years," Dipper sighed. He missed everyone. Candy and Grenda along with Pacifica had pressured college, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were still in town, but are about to retire. Many of the other people have passed or moved into retirement homes. Dipper smiled sadly as he talked about his younger years in Gravity Falls, everything seemed to real, every detail he brought up. He seemed to remember everything from ten years ago. His summers after Bill left were more relaxing, not full of mystery as the last. Everything seemed to die down. "Are you happy now?" Bill asked. Dipper thought for a second before smiling at him. "Of course, there may not be as much excitement, but I have fun, and I have you guys." That put a smile on Bill's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, thanks for the feed back!

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm sorry


End file.
